Naruto university
by power-of-kings
Summary: A story about the fun the naruto charactors have at university. Nejiten sasuhina shikatema more to come.
1. chapter 1

Sakura Haruno sat in her bedroom looking through all her clothes, tomorrow she would be heading off to university, with her friends. She could only hope all would go well and Sasuke would finally get over his shyness and would ask her out.

Ino yamanaka was walking through the park when she saw a poster on a telephone pole advertising a big back to school sale at the local mall. Ino quickly rushed to the mall to shop for some new clothes. Maybe these new clothes will convince Sasuke to finally ask me out.

Hinata Hyuga sat on a bench in the park watching the little kids play in the nearby playground. Suddenly a blond blur ran by headed straight for the mall. Hmmm there must be a sale on at the mall. Her thoughts wandered to Naruto, her crush on him had never dissapered.

Tenten was jogging through the streets of Konoha, when she fell, landing hard on the pavement. "Are you ok?" came the yell from behind her. She groaned, and said "could I have a hand up? She felt the hand of Neji Hyuga grasp her hand and pull her to her feet. "Thanks." "No problem." She smiled, this was going to be a good year.

Kiba Inuzukaand Shino Abrame walked through the kennels behind Kiba's house. Kiba stopped outside a large pen full of puppies. "This is Akamaru," said Kiba as he picked up a small white puppy. "He's cute" said Shino.

Rock lee was running all through Konoha looking for Sakura Haruno to re confess his love. He was sure she would go out with him this time. As he rounded the corner near the Hyuga manor he saw Neji helping Tenten into the house. Her body was covered in scratches, so he guessed that she had tripped while jogging. He turned around and continued his quest to find Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his room, his bags beside him already packed. He couldn't wait for collage, in fact there was only one thing, no wait make that two things that two things that he wasn't looking forward to. Their names are Haruno Sakura, and Ino Yamanaka. There was one thing he was looking forward to. He was soon lost in thought thinking about her.

Naruto Uzumaki and Choji Akimichi sat in the ramen shop arguing with each other on when they should go pack for university. There argument came to an abrupt end when the ramen shop closed, so they both headed home to pack.

Nara Shikamaru sat on top of a hill contemplating with himself when he should go pack. Finally (4 hours later) he pulled himself up and headed home to pack.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee all stood just outside the gates of Ninja National-Konoha branch University, or better known as NNKBU, looking up at all the buildings, trust me when I say they were huge.

"Well lets go" said Neji.

"WERE GOING TO ROCK THIS YEAR, BELIVE IT!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto" said Sasuke.

"Hey you guys" said Temari as her and her brothers walked up.

"HEY," yelled Naruto.

"Who gave Naruto coffee?"Said Kankuro?

"Surprisingly he hasn't had coffee all day, this is a result of excitement," said Sakura.

"WOW," said the sand siblings obviously unimpressed.

"Hey Sasuke, could you carry my bags? Pretty please?" asked Sakura.

"Mine to?" added Ino.

"No"

"Why not?" said Sakura and Ino in unison.

"Because. I. don't. Want. to." Answered Sasuke.

"N-N-Naruto, c-could you c-carry m-m-my b-b-bags f-for me p-please?"

"Of course, Hinata," said Naruto. Naruto then grabbed all of Hinata's bags and  
started dragging them towards the building.

"Shikamaru, why don't you carry my bags," suggested Temari.

Shikamaru groaned, "Hey Lee, I bet it would be good for your training if you tried carrying mine, and Temari's bags along with your own."

"What a wonderful idea my youthful companion, thank you."

"Hey Lee, could you carry my bags to?" asked Sakura.

"Will you go on a date with me?" replied Lee.

Sakura shuddered, but agreed knowing this would be the only way she would be able to make him carry her bags.

Neji knowing what was coming said "Tenten, why don't I carry your bags?"

"Thank you soooo much Neji," Tenten cheered happily. As she handed him her bags, she kissed him on the cheek and he turned bright red. Everyone except Neji burst out laughing, while Neji on the other hand berried his face in one of Tenten's bags, his face still bright red.

Ino quickly managed to get Lee to carry her bags while Gaara and Kankuro had Gaara's sand carry their stuff for them.

Shino was carrying his and Kiba's stuff while Kiba chased after Akamaru.

Sasuke was running as fast as he could because Sakura and Ino had been relieved of their baggage and they were now chasing him. Sasuke was surprisingly fast even if he was carrying 20-30 pounds of baggage.

Choji was lagging behind because he had more stuff than anyone else, (mostly food) and Shikamaru had Temari in his shadow possession jutsu, because he said she was walking to fast and she wouldn't slow down.

Soon they reached the front office and they got there room assignments. The rooms were more like apartments. Each room had its own bathroom, and the room branched off onto a hallway at one the end there was a kitchen, and a living room and a washer and dryer. The only difference between this and a normal dormitory was this was for their group only (both the boys and the girls.). Also it took up a whole floor, so at the only entrance there was a lockable door to ensure no one could get in.

They soon reached their room and they went in.


	3. chapter 3

The 15 ninjas walked into their dorm room and gasped.

The living room had light blue walls and a dark blue carpet covered the floor. A white three seat leather couch faced a 52 inch flat screen TV while two white leather love seats faced each other, so the 4 objects made a box.

Off to the left was a kitchen with hard wood floors and white walls, black and silver appliances and wooden cupboards. To the right of the living room there was a smaller room with white walls and a tilled floor that housed a washer, dryer, freezer, and shelves that could be used to store food ahead of them there was a long hallway with 7 doors on each side and one at the end. The floor was a dark red, and the walls and the door were made out of wood.

"HOW DID WE AFFORD THIS?" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, Shut up," said sighed. "We got such a great room because we are such a large group, the admin said if we all got this room together then we would get $100 off each.""BUT THATS STUPID!!! THERE LOOSING $15000" yelled Naruto."DIDN'T YOU HERE SASUKE, HE SAID SHUT UP," yelled Sakura right in Naruto's ear."Oww, you didn't have to yell so loud" said sighed again. "We got it so cheap because we were their only chance of selling it this year. If we didn't take it no one would. They gave us the $100 of as a incentive to get this apartment, and of course we took it.""I UNDERSTAND NOW.""Sakura, will you please make Naruto shut up.""With pleasure." 10 seconds later Naruto sat on the floor bound with a rope and he had a rag stuffed in his mouth. "Good work Sakura," said Neji."Come on everyone, let's go and unpack out stuff," said Tenten."Tenten, do you need some help? Asked Neji."Yes please Neji."Without another word the two of them headed off to find a good room. (btw these two are not dating. Yet.) Naruto ran off after that followed closely by Sakura and Ino who wanted rooms with large put Temari in a shadow position jutsu and got her to carry all of their stuff. She grumbled the whole , with his sand still carrying all his stuff went to find a room near the end of the hall so he could be away from all the noise, while Kankuro grabbed the room right between Sakura and Tenten's took off down the hall with Kiba chasing him. This left Shino to carry all of his and Kiba's stuff left for the kitchen so he could put all of his stuff raced down the hall yelling "IF I CAN'T PUT AWAY ALL MY STUFF IN 10 MINUTES THEN I MUST DO 2000 PUSHUPS, AND IF I CANT DO THAT THEN 1000 only Hinata and Sasuke were left."Um, Hinata, would you like some help?""H-help W-With what?""Putting your stuff away."Hinata turned bright red. "S-S-Sure, T-Thank you S-S-Sasuke kun."

With that the two of them headed off down the hall to unpack, though by the looks of it Hinata was about to faint.


	4. chapter 4

Sakura and Ino had quickly found a room with a huge closet. The only problem was they couldn't decide who got it.

"It's mine forehead girl!"

"No its mine Ino-pig."

Kankuro stuck his head into the room. "Wow! You girls are fighting over this room; it's got to have one of the smallest closets in all of the rooms."

Both girls took off looking for better rooms but by that time all the good rooms had been taken, which meant they were stuck with rooms with tiny closets, which also meant they had no room for their clothes, which made them very mad.

****************OMG A LINE!!!*******************************

Finally everything was all put away and the group met in the living room.

"Who wants to go out for dinner?" asked Sakura.

"Me," said Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Choji, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"ME ME ME ME ME!!!" yelled Naruto.

"Where should we go?" asked Neji?

"RAMEN," Naruto, suggested

"How about Pizza," said Sakura.

"Sounds good," said Ino.

"Hey, where's Lee?" asked Sakura.

"Remember when he said if he couldn't unpack his stuff in 10 minutes, he would do 2000 pushups?" said Tenten.

"SO," yelled Naruto.

"Well it took him 10 minutes and 3 seconds to unpack his room. Well Lee being Lee decided that this meant he didn't finish in time so he's in his room doing 2000 push ups," Answered Neji.

From Lee's room you could hear a faint "1895, 1896, 1897, 1898, 1899, 1900.

"We might as well wait for him, knowing lee he should only be another minute or to," Said Neji.

Within 5 minutes lee had finished and they all headed out to eat dinner.

*****************ANOTHER LINE!!!**********************

"This looks like a good pizza place," said Kankuro.

"Well let's go in," replied Sakura.

Soon they were all seated around a huge table and they all had their food.

"HEY WAITER, THIS ISNT WHAT I ORDERED," yelled Naruto.

Sakura sighed and said, "Naruto. Calm. Down. That is what you ordered. You were just to busy looking at those girls at the next table to pay attention to what you ordered."

"Hey Tenten, want a piece of my pizza?" asked Neji.

"Sure," replied Tenten.

As Neji handed the piece of pizza to Tenten, Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and landed in the big pot of ramen that was in the center of the table. The ramen went everywhere, and covered everyone.

"What's going on here?" asked a very angry hostess, who had just happened to get the worst of the blast.

"Well you see mam, my dog..." Kiba started.

"Your dog?"

"Yes mam my dog Akamaru jumped off my head into the bowl of ramen.

"Why did you bring a dog to the restaurant?"

"Well mam, he's too young to stay at home on his own, so..."

"So you brought him along."

"Yes mam."

"Well you all are going to get out of this restaurant right now."

Everyone got up to go.

"Oh, and I forgot, that will be $50 for your food and $200 for repairs."

"WHAT!!!" everyone yelled."

"You heard me correctly young man, that will be $250 in total."

Hinata fainted.

"Mam, I don't have enough money on me right now."

"Well then you will have to work it off."

Kiba groaned.

"Just think my youthful comrade, it will be a good experience for you."

"Neji sighed and pushed Kiba out of the way while handing the lady a credit cart.

"You owe me Kiba," said Neji.

When they were all out of the restaurant a very sheepish Kiba said, "who wants Chinese takeout?


	5. chapter 5

Temari woke up to an alarm clock blaring in her ear. She slammed her fist down on it and it gave a little pathetic half beep before if broke in half. With that accomplished she went back to sleep.

********************10 minutes later**********************

Everyone except for Temari was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Where's Temari?" asked Kankuro.

"Who knows," replied Gaara.

"Who cares," said a very sleepy Naruto.

Sakura bonked him on the head.

"I'll go see if she's in her room," said Shikamaru as he started to get up.

Before he could even push in his chair Kankuro was standing in front of Shikamaru's chair.

"Where do you think your going," Kankuro growled.

"I'm going to do exactly what I said I was going to do. Wake Temari up."

Kankuro let out a long growl, as Shikamaru took another step towards Temari's room.

"Hey Kankuro, hot girl at 10 o'clock!" said Kiba from the window.

Without a second thought, Kankuro ran over to the window, desperately trying to spot the girl.

"Go." Whispered Gaara.

Without another word Shikamaru took off to Temari's room.

*******************a line*********************************

When Shikamaru opened up Temari's door to find the blond lying on her bed fast asleep, with a destroyed alarm clock on her dresser.

Shikamaru groaned, "Well this definitely troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he walked into Temari's already cluttered room. How her room was already this messy would always remain a mystery to him.

Finally after a few minutes of side-stepping clothes and other useless junk, he reached her bed.

Carefully making sure he wasn't going to trip, he bent down and tried to shake Temari awake.

He was immediately got punched in the face causing him to fall over onto a pile of junk. (Temari went promptly back to sleep.) He immediately reached up trying to grab onto something to help himself up, but he ended pressing the on button on Temari's stereo which started to play rock music.

Another try at finding something to grab onto ended in him turning the stereo up to full blast.

Finally he grabbed onto the book shelf and was just about up when what do you think happened? Your right! The entire bookshelf and all its contents came down on him.

He staggered to his feet, just to trip over a book, and he went flying and he landed on the floor. This just proved to be too much for the Nara who just gave up, and waited for his friends to find him.

******************In the kitchen******************************

"I wonder whats taking him so long?" asked Tenten.

"WHO KNOWS." Yelled Naruto.

THUD

"What was that?" asked Neji.

"Lets go find out," replied Ino.

LOUD ROCK MUSIC STARTS PLAYING BAM BAM BAM

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?" yelled a very angry Kankuro. (The girl had turned out to be a 50 year old professor.)

BANG

With that the 13 of them ran to Temari room to find a snoring Temari, a beat up, bleeding and bruised Shikamaru lying on the floor moaning in pain, and a very messy room.

It was this moment that Temari chose to wake up. She looked up to see 13 of her friends crowded around her door staring at her.

"Hey you guys, Is it time to go to school?" Temari asked.

Everyone just stared at her.

After a quick survey of her room she asked, "Did someone clean up in here?"

She was answered by several groans, and thumps as people banged their heads against the wall.


	6. chapter 6

Finally after several minutes of explaining to Temari what had happened and even more time spent cleaning up Shikamaru they were ready to go to classes.

"Ok everyone, what do you all have for your first class today?" asked Neji.

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, and Tenten all had science.

Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke all had math.

Kiba, Shino, Ino and Choji had chemistry.

Surprisingly for everyone Naruto and Kankuro were joining the football team and they were heading off to tryouts.

They all said goodbye and headed off to there classes.

********************************in science***********************************

When the teacher walked into the class room she found Neji and Shikamaru yelling at each other about where they were going to sit.

"What are you young men fighting about?" asked the teacher.

"We both want the same seat," replied Shikamaru.

"Well I will fix that," said the teacher in a very upright manner. "Both of you can sit at the front of the classroom."

Both boys groaned but there wasn't anything that they could do about it.

*******************************in math*******************************************

The poor math teacher couldn't get anything done.

"Hey Sakura, would you like to go out with me on Friday?" asked a hopeful Lee.

"No, now stop bothering me. What was it you were saying Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I was saying, STOP BOTHERING ME!!!" yelled Sasuke. "What did you say Hinata?"

"I-I-I s-s-said, w-w-what..." stuttered Hinata.

At the moment the teacher interrupted. "The next person to talk gets detention.!"

That effectively shut everyone up.

*********************************chemistry***************************************

"Hey Ino baby let's make some chemistry..." started Kiba.

Before he could say another word Ino had picked up Akamaru and was dangling him over a Bunsen burner.

"Never call me baby ever again," Ino growled.

"Chill Ino baby..." He realised his mistake 2 seconds to late.

Before he could get out another word, Ino had picked up the Bunsun burner and had started chasing him around the class room with it.

It took 2 security guards, the teacher, and Choji to stop her. By this time the class room was mostly destroyed so chemistry ended early.

***************************football tryouts*****************************************

At the football tryouts, Naruto was failing badly and Kankuro was actuly doing quite well, that is until the coach saw his face makeup, and he flatly refused to let a gay person on his team no matter what.

Finally it was lunch time and the group got together to descuss there day so far...


	7. chapter 7

Later that night they all decided to watch a movie to help them be normal, unfortunately, that's just one thing that could never happen.

"BUT I WANA WATCH PIRATES OF THE CARABIAN," wined Naruto.

"No Naruto, we all agreed we would watch Confessions of a Shopaholic." said Sakura.

"NO WE DID NOT," yelled the boys. "YOU GIRLS DECIDED WHAT WE WERE GOING TO WATCH. YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US A VOTE!"

"Of course we didn't give you a choice, we would have easily outvoted you anyway." Sakura replied.

"But how? There are more of us than you?" questioned Sasuke.

"Our votes count for 3 compared to 1 of yours."

"Fine," Naruto growled. "I'm going to bed."

The boys all turned around to leave the room and go to bed.

"STOP THEM," yelled Sakura, and Ino.

All the girls chased after the boys and tackled them.

Sakura and Ino tried to tackle Sasuke, but he dodged them and he got tackled by Hinata instead.

Shikamaru hadn't even tried to run, so Temari just ignored him, and dive-bombed Kankuro and Gaara instead.

Ino, and Sakura tackled Kiba, Shino, and Naruto, with no problem.

Tenten had Lee, and Neji on the ground begging for mercy.

Choji, like Shikamaru didn't even try and run instead he said, "I'm going to go get some snacks."

************************************************************************

"Done!" Ino exclaimed.

"Finally, that took forever. Who knew it was this hard to catch 8 boys." Sakura added.

"Let us go," whined Naruto.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease," Kiba added.

"No," said Ino. "You blew your chance when you tried to run away. Now, if you had been good like Shikamaru, and Choji, you wouldn't be tied up.

"Tobi loves this movie!!!" yelled Tobi.

"You don't belong in this story," said Ino before she kicked him out the door.

"Waaaa," yelled Tobi. "But Tobi's a good boy."

Zzzzz

"Who's snoring?" asked Sakura.

"I think its Naruto," said Ino.

"We should untie him since he's asleep," said Sakura.

Ino went over to untie him, and just as she was about to untie him…

"Wait!" yelled Sakura.

Ino turned around, "Why?"

"His eyes are moving, he's still awake."

"Damn," muttered Naruto.

Hours later, (the girls had made them watch bride wars and the clique) they finally untied the very stiff boys and headed off to bed.


	8. chapter 8

*************************3 DAYS BEFORE MIDTERM EXAMS**************

"You have to study," screamed a very angry Temari.

"Give it a rest Temari," said Sakura. " He probably knows all this stuff anyway.

Temari sighed. "Your probably right. I still think he should study."

"Troublesome woman," muttered Shikamaru.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" screamed Temari.

"I said beautiful woman." Shikamaru answered.

Temari smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura and Ino both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Temari.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," laughed Sakura.

Temari just sighed and turned away.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+In Neji's Room+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"I still don't get it Neji," whined Tenten.

For the past 4 hours Neji had been tutoring Tenten in math. She was fairly good at it, her only problem was, she couldn't remember the formulas. She always managed to get it mixed up.

Neji being the good guy he was, (and he had a major crush on Tenten) decided to take it upon himself to teach her the formulas. Unfortunately this was a little harder than he had thought.

"That's because you have the formula wrong. Here, switch these numbers and try it again."

"We tried switching some of the numbers last time, it didn't make a difference."

"That's because when you did the problem, you forgot to switch the numbers. Here Ill show you how to do it."

Neji reached over across the bed and grabbed the sheet of paper. After studying the problem for a minute, he quickly wrote down the answers.

"Here have a look at this."

Tenten studied the paper for a minute before she groaned and rolled across the bed away from Neji and the paper.

"Neji, I already told you, I can do the problems, no problem. it's the formulas I cant remember."

"Maybe you should teach her memory skills, not math skills," said Shikamaru from the door.

Both looked up in surprise.

"That's actually a good idea." said Neji. "By the way what are you doing here?"

Temari told me to come and get you two. Dinners ready.

"Lets work on your memory skills after dinner." Said Neji as he helped Tenten to her feet.

"Ok," said Tenten.

The two of them headed off for dinner.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

In Sasuke's room.

"Thanks for helping me study Sasuke kun." said Hinata from her spot on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her cheek. "That's what boyfriends are for," her replied.

Hinata smiled and thought back to the day they first got together.

_Flash back_

_Hinata sat at the kitchen table in the groups apartment trying to ignore Naruto and Sakura, who were making out on one of the couches. _

_The whole group pitied Naruto, It was so obvious that Sakura was just using him to make Sasuke jealous, but for some reason the blond boy just couldn't see it, no matter how many times they told him._

_This hurt Hinata deeply most because she was in love with Naruto, and she knew Sakura new that to yet for some reason she insisted on using Naruto anyway._

"_I pity you," said a deep voice from behind her._

_Hinata spun around in her chair to find Sasuke standing right behind her watching her with his black eyes. She let out a little eep and fell sideways off her chair onto the floor._

"_S-s-sorry Sasuke kun, you snuck on me," Hinata stuttered as she tried to pick herself off the floor._

_Sasuke chuckled to himself before helping her off the floor. "Don't worry bout it, I'm the one who snuck up on you._

_Hinata turned bright red started to try and dust herself off._

"_Hinata, come back to my room, that way you wont have to watch Sakura and Naruto."_

"_T-thank you Sasuke kun," stuttered Hinata._

_Sasuke led Hinata back to his room, which to her surprise was actually quite clean, the complete opposite of Kiba's room. You could barely even open his door._

"_W-wow"_

_Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "Wow what?"_

"_Oh, y-your room, I-its s-so c-clean compared to Kiba's."_

_Sasuke laughed. " why don't you sit down Hinata."_

_Now, Sasuke may have been acting cool and calm on the outside, but inside he was in turmoil. For months now he had been in love with the shy Hyuga but he had never had a chance to tell her. _

_Finally he had decided that today would be the day that he told her how he felt, even if it meant bitter rejection._

"_Hinata."_

_Hinata looked over at him, and to her surprise he had a look of worry on his face._

"_A-are y-you a-a-alright S-Sasuke kun?_

_Sasuke took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Hinata, for the last few months, I have started to get…" he trailed off, not sure what to say._

"_Y-you g-got w-what?" she asked._

_Sasuke took another deep breath._

"_I've started to get feelings for you, and, and I think I've fallen in love with you."_

_Now at this point in Hinata's life, she was aware of two possible options._

_1) do what she would normally do in this type of situation and faint or…_

_2) Kiss Sasuke and forget about Naruto forever._

_Hinata took a deep breath. Beside her Sasuke was still sitting still waiting for her reaction. Without waiting another second Hinata leaned in and kissed Sasuke. _

_He froze immediately out of shock before slowly unfreezing and kissing her back._

_After a few minutes she finally pulled away and looked into his eyes and gasped, she had never seen the Uchiha`s eyes so warm and inviting. _

"_I hoped that you felt that way," he whispered as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. _

_She gave him a warm smile and kissed him again._

_Finally they pulled apart._

"_Hinata," Sasuke said tentatively, " If were going to do this, we have to keep this a secret."_

_She stared at him in shock for a minute before tentatively asking, "Why?"_

"_Because," he answered with a laugh, "If my fan girls were to know I was dating you, they would rip you to shreds, and then I would be very sad."_

_Hinata smiled, " T-then we'll keep it a s-secret, know one w-would ever think t-that in a m-million years w-we w-would get t-together a-anyways."_

"_We'll tell them eventually, just not for a while, plus I think Naruto deserves to get played by Sakura some more anyways. He never noticed how much you liked him all these years and besides, if we tell them were in a relationship, she'll stop playing him._

"_G-good idea Sasuke kun," said Hinata as she brought her lips back to his. _

_**************************_Back To Present Time****************************

From outside the bedroom door they herd someone knocking on the door. They looked at each other in horror, they still had yet to tell everyone about there relationship.

"Be there in a sec," called Sasuke as he and Hinata hid her books and stuff.

Hinata ducked into his closet and shut the door behind her as Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey Temari, what do you want?" asked a slightly out of breath Sasuke.

"I just came by to tell you that dinners almost ready.

"Thanks, we, I mean I'll be down there in a minute."

"Ok," Temari gave him a strange look but continued, "see you there."

Sasuke quickly shut the door and then went over and opened the closet door to find a slightly squished Hinata in among his clothes.

"Sorry bout that." Sasuke said with a laugh as he extended a hand to help her up.

"That's fine," she said as she grabbed his hand so he could pull her up.

"It sucks keeping this a secret, doesn't it?" he said.

"Yah it does, but its still for the best if we don't mention it." (her stutter had disappeared when she was around Sasuke, though it always came back when she was around others.)

"Well we should get going to dinner."

"Yah, lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru woke up from his 2nd afternoon nap to loud shrieks of joy. He groaned and rolled over trying to block out the annoying noise. Just as he was about to drop off again, the door to his room flew open and Temari ran in.

"GUESS WHAT SHIKAMARU, THERE'S GOING TO BE A CHRISTMAS EVE DANCE!" she yelled happily expecting the same response from him.

"I doooont caaaaare, leeeet meeeeee sleeeeeeap." he muttered sleepily as he tried to block her out.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE!" screamed Temari as she jumped up and down. "THIS IS ONLY THE BIGGEST DANCE OF THE SEASON."

"Ill be up in a minute mother," murmured Shikamaru into his pillow as he rolled away from her.

Temari groaned and left the room slamming the door behind her, so loud that Shikamaru sat up in bed yelling "Where's the bomb?"

Quick as lightning Temari had the door open again. "I knew you were awake!"

Shikamaru groaned and stuffed his head back under his pillow while moaning a very distressed "Nooooooooooo."

Before he could grab onto the headboard Temari had grabbed his feet, and had pulled him out of his bed.


End file.
